A Love Story of Two Souls
by Erik'sTrueAngel
Summary: “Their souls, that continued to draw them together, now were combining them as one like it should be.” EC. Their love is eternal. (One-Shot).


Rating: R (M)

Genre: Romance/Angst

Summary: "Their souls, that continued to draw them together, now were combining them as one like it should be." EC. Their love is eternal. (One-Shot).

Disclaimer: I don't own Erik or Christine, just borrowing them!

A/N: Just to let you all know this is an alternate universe tale. Christine chosen Erik and they are married and the mob didn't touch Erik's lair. This inspired me thanks to the wonderful book and movie, _The Notebook_. If you've read and seen it, you would see I combined the endings together because it was the sweetest thing ever and I thought about Erik and Christine.

A Love Story of Two Souls

By: Erik'sTrueAngel

Today was the wedding of Erik's dreams. He had waited and hoped for this moment to come ever since he first heard Christine sing. And now, she had chosen him! Him over the foolish boy that she thought she loved.

The ceremony was beautiful in Erik's eyes. It was just him, his bride, the priest, and an alter boy who served as witness to their union. Christine glowed like the angel she was in the specially designed wedding gown Erik had made for her. She looked at him with love, she smiled at him with love, she spoke of love, and she kissed him on the lips long and full as a lover would. It was too much for him to bear such bliss! And it was all his.

The wedding night has come and Christine was in the bathroom getting ready. Erik stood in front of the swan-like bed as a million thoughts raced through his overwhelmed mind. _Will she accept me? Will she let me hold her? Will she let me kiss her? Will she let me sleep in the same bed as she? _His head was out of control already making up the excuses she might have.

He wanted their first night to be special. He wanted it to be the night that both will neither forget until they're hundred. He wanted to show her all the pleasure she could ever imagine, even though he had inexperienced hands. There was so much he wanted to tell her and there weren't enough words to ever describe the love in his heart for her. He tried to calm down and knew this was it for both.

The door opened and in seconds Christine stood behind him, waiting. Erik cast another troubled look to the bed before facing her.

His breath caught at the sight of his beloved. Her raven curly locks were wild and hanging loose over her shoulders, her pale flesh radiating with beauty and virginal modesty, those rosy red lips parted slightly, and her sensuous sapphire gems gaze at him lovingly and longing.

His eyes shifted down and noticed she was wearing her chemise and corset with a lacy white robe thrown over her for some warmth. He was positive that the sudden shift in the mood in this room could have given her all the warmth she could ask for. He drew in a shaky breath before meeting back with her eyes.

He wanted to cry from the way she was staring at him. He wanted to pull her to his taut, larger frame and kiss her until the end of time. But Erik stood, frightened and unsure what to do next. They were here by the bed and then what? He knew that the Vicomte would probably already be taking her to places she could ever dream of and this angered him. Why couldn't he just bring himself to do something that men have been doing for centuries? But this situation was different. Christine wasn't like any other normal woman and he needed to take his time with his dove.

Tentatively, he reached out to cup her soft skin and tangle his fingers in her long silky strands. He carefully stroked her cheek with his thumb, marveling of how light and smooth her flesh was. This simple intimate gesture was enough to send him over the deep end. It was the fact that she granted him to touch her and she didn't cringe or anything that showed if this repulsed her. Instead, she leaned more into his hand to get more of that contact.

She seemed to sense his fear and smiled sweetly at him, reassuring Erik that she wasn't going to leave him. This was the night they both truly waited for. They passed the point of no return.

Cautiously, Erik placed his lips upon hers drinking the sweet nectar of what she offered before running his tongue across her lips, pleading for entry. She opened herself to him and he greedily took what the dazzling beauty gave him. The once chaste kiss became dizzily passionate and Erik knew if this continued he wouldn't last long, so he gently ended the kiss. He watched, amazed, at how her white cheeks were flush with want, those blue eyes now hazed over with desire, and her crimson lips swollen and begging to be kissed again.

So he did as his arms wrapped around her lithe body, hugging her closer to him. She responded eagerly, her own delicate hands winding in his ink black hair, her mouth moving under his, yearning for more of him.

Erik began to slowly untie the laces of her tight corset, each break getting closer to her and that holy release that he so longed for in his bleak life.

When the last string was done, Erik removed the harsh article. She was only now left in her chemise and she shyly step forward to undo the buttons of his stiff white-collar shirt. Their eyes met, the undeniable lust present as Christine pushed the shirt off his broad shoulders, exposing his muscular rippling chest.

He heard her gasp and hot shame rose to his face. His scars! How could have he forgotten them? He closed his eyes to hide his humiliation and guilt, but his sweet angel did not reject him. Christine, however, kissed his chisel chin and placed her hand over his beating heart.

"Don't hide from me anymore Erik," she spoke softly. "I love you for you. I still find you beautiful."

He wanted to weep for joy at her resolve and without another word she whisked away his porcelain mask and preceded to kiss every inch, every scar, every marking on his poor marred side. Her lips were so tender and feather-light as she made her way down his neck to the column of his throat. Her nimble tongue darted out to taste him there as her hands massaged his head.

Erik moaned as her head dipped down kissing every horrid mark he ever received over the years. The thought that she still accepted him had filled him with enough gladness that his life could have ended right there. His Christine, his savior did not shun him, she did not shy from his touch… the pure agony of it all! She did not shriek in terror nor did she turn away with disgust at his body. She loved him and she kissed him without reservations.

"Christine…" Erik whispered. "Oh my Christine."

He drew back and quickly unfinished unclothing her. He beheld her naked beauty with such reverence and awe. She was in every inch an angel, an artist's creation, from head to toe. His piercing icy blue eyes devoured every curve from her ample, tiny bosoms to her tight and lean stomach from years of dancing to her sculpted hips that would make any Goddess envious. For a creature like himself, merely seeing her untouched flesh would have been cruel if she hadn't already given herself to him. She was all his and no one else's.

His wondrous gaze brought color to her pallor face and she moved to cover herself when Erik stopped her.

"No," he said. "You're so beautiful Christine, don't hide from me."

This only made her blush even more, but Erik grinned as he brought her around and gently laid her on the crimson silken sheets. Her luxurious curls were spread out all over the bed making her look even more like a holy creature. Erik lay next to her, his callous hand barely touching her as he started with her face and moving down her swanlike neck to caress her side. Her eyelids fluttered, her back arching into his touch as Erik continued his exploration of her body.

He never actually seen or touched a naked woman before, though he read about it and observed many encounters throughout his walks of the opera house. It sickened him of how the men would greedily take what they wanted without ever taking their time in appreciating the bodies they took. It went along with the highest of nobles using dancers and whores as mistresses when they already have a loving and doting wife waiting for them in their bed. Couldn't one be satisfied serving one woman?

But Erik knew if God for once showed mercy on his tortured soul, he would forever worship any woman that dared to touch and love him no matter what.

Finished exploring with his hands, he then began the same delicious path with his mouth and tongue, lightly nipping and savoring each portion of her skin. Christine whimpered and panted his name as he did wonders over her chest. Hearing her sighs of pleasure was all music to his ears and he wanted to hear more from her. She reached out for him but he took her wrists and gently placed them over her head, holding them in place. He was going to have this his way.

Erik continued his seductive teasing by tracing the shape of her breast with his tongue. From his watching, the men would grope and painfully suckle them like hungry beasts. Erik couldn't bring himself to do such acts on his angel. Her body was so small and fragile that he was afraid that if he let himself go, he would end up physically harming her without meaning to. No. He won't let take her roughly, at least, not yet.

He placed teasing kisses on top of each mound before licking a trail down the valley of her breasts to her naval and gently blowing on her belly causing her to giggle. He smirked into her skin as his rough hands then began massaging her aching breasts, pleased and awed at the sounds coming from her. Christine writhed underneath, letting out heavy moans as Erik's mouth trailed down to her thighs as he playfully nip the skin and stared at her passion-clouded eyes.

He propped himself on his elbows admiring the frazzled state his love was in. Her creamy white flesh was taking on a pinkish hue, her chest rising rapidly, and her aroused scent now permeating the room and Erik's senses. Christine's eyes were shut tightly and her entire body shook from the intense heat and longing building up within her that Erik couldn't take it anymore. He needed her now.

He swiftly removed his pants and positioned himself at her opening. This was the moment he waited for as his fear slowly began to subside. He knew this would hurt his beloved; there was no chance of it not and he intended to avert her attention away from the pain the best as he can. He covered his mouth over hers and moved forward a bit. Christine flinched once he made contact, tears squeezing out of the corner of her bluish orbs.

"Shh, it's going to hurt a little but it'll be over soon," he promised. She nodded unsure. Sensing her discomfort, Erik began to sing a soothing melody that he used to calm her whenever she had nightmares. The music had its affect over her and Christine wrapped her arms around his neck, holding him and letting his voice take her away until he eventually broke through her barrier.

Erik stilled himself and waited until she was ready. She shifted around until she was comfortable and signaled him to go on. Erik started out with a slow, easy pace to pacify her quivering body. Her shaking stopped as he slightly picked up speed from the immense waves of pleasure washing over him. Moving over her, Erik never imagined experiencing such beauty and threw his head back, crying her name. They both rocked together in a tempo only they knew well letting the years of pent up emotions take them away.

Their souls, that continued to draw them together, now were combining them as one like it should be. Erik continued his movements until his body shook as he climaxed, both screaming their names as they came.

Erik rested his head on her chest, his fast breathing coming back to normal. Her heartbeat picked his easy breathing as if they truly molded into one being. Erik was still lost in her, but neither made an attempt to move. They were contented with their positions now.

Never in his whole existence had Erik ever felt this way. He felt he entered the golden gates of Heaven thanks to Christine. He found his peace and happiness all at once within her and was not at all willing to let it go so soon.

"Erik," she called, her voice raspy and exhausted from their coupling. "Erik."

He raised his head to stare into her darken eyes as she reached for him once more.

Again they moved as one, their souls winding more around each other tightly, their voices rising to a crescendo and it did not stop.

Erik pulled her up so she was sitting on his lap, still rocking back and forth as she elicited cries of his name, the constant prayer on her lips. Erik found himself so entranced of how beautiful she made his name sound. Whenever he spoke his own name or if others did it was always with hatred and disgust. But not her! She said it with love and desperation. She needed him! God, she needed him as much as he needed her. Oh how he could listen to her forever saying his name right now, trapped in this pinnacle of desire.

When both finally collapsed from their continuous stretch of lovemaking, Erik made a vow to himself that night. He will love her like this every night for as long as they lived.

50 Years Later-

Now at 82, Erik still could recall that night of pure bliss. It was the night where he was redeemed of his sins and the astounding completeness that still filled them in wonder whenever they came together.

Fifty years of marital happiness was a dream for Erik. Both their lives changed so much that shaped them into what they were now.

Together, they raised five children. Five beautiful and gifted children. Three followed in their parent's footsteps in music and the other two took up respectful professions. Erik and Christine couldn't have been more proud of their accomplishments.

Though, it wasn't all easy. The first few years were rocky especially with their first born, Marguerite. Both were new to the joys of parenthood, but Christine was the expert from the moment the mid-wife placed the baby in her arms. Erik was able to get the hang of it by the time their third child entered the world. In all their time, Erik never grew tired of watching Christine handled their children. She had a sixth sense when it came to their needs and at times he felt incompetent. Even now he still didn't have a clue to what his grandchildren wanted.

But Christine did and he was thankful for having such an incredible woman in his life. Even when the worst obstacle of their relationship came about a decade ago.

Christine continued to sing on stage during most of their marriage. She held many lead roles in almost every production including three of the four that Erik wrote. When she became older, the roles were too demanding and the high notes that she once could hit became extremely difficult for her. That was one of the first signs.

Christine got frequent sore throats all the time and had a hard eating and drinking the simplest items. She was always sick and had to miss her husband's opening performance of his third opera.

Erik was overwhelmed with worry, but Christine kept insisting she was fine and that it was probably the flu. Erik knew he should have trusted his intuition at the time and had taken her to a doctor before it got of hand.

It was during a dress rehearsal when Christine fell ill and collapsed on the stage. She was rushed to the hospital and diagnosed with cancer of the throat. The sickness was spreading fast and there was nothing the doctor could do to help her. Christine had no choice but to give up the stage. It was hard for Erik and Christine. Music has always been part of their life and now Christine could no longer sing.

And if that wasn't enough, the doctor told them she only had a month to live. A month passed and she was still alive. Months turned into years and now the doctor was saying it were just a matter of days. Erik couldn't stand seeing his wife suffer. She missed singing, she missed the stage, and there was nothing Erik could do to help her.

He was able to continue to sing but it wasn't the same without her voice accompanying his. He had to stop taking her to the opera for she would burst out into tears whenever the leading lady sang. He longed to ease her pain and prayed for a miracle. He wanted to hear his angel sing once more, but it wasn't possible as the doctor told him.

The children were very supportive and they did the best they could to take care of their parents. Erik never felt so bless to have such a caring family at such dire times. Even little Giry, who wasn't little anymore, spent time with her friend and reminiscing about the old life.

It was at these moments where Erik wished Antoinette were still alive. She would be so proud of him and Christine for coming out stronger than before.

Despite Christine's inability to sing she went on with her life never complaining even if she was in pain. She never ceased to amaze him.

"Erik, you'll catch your death out there! Come back inside!"

It was a strain on her throat for her to request anything and Erik tried to make sure she wouldn't talk too much. He smiled and went into the bedroom where he found his wife sitting on their bed.

She never looked so lovely. The years never damaged her beauty in fact it only enhanced it. She still maintained her raven tresses that were lightened with light streaks of gray. Her countenance still held her youthfulness with only a few wrinkles around her lively ocean blues. The only thing that worried him was the loss of weight she had from her sickness. But she was still healthy as far she could see.

She held out her hand, beckoning for him to join her. After all these years of marriage Erik knew what his wife wanted from him and it was needed much more now than ever.

"The only one who should worry about the other is me," he teased.

Christine laughed but ended in a fit of coughs. Erik held her as her body shook and as she got herself under control. He scolded himself from exciting her but he could hear her voice in his head telling him he was being foolish and that she was fine. He turned her head towards his and kissed her lovingly. Yes, though she couldn't talk, as much he knew exactly what she would be telling him.

"How can you stand to kiss me?" she asked, her voice as light as the air. "I'm so old and ugly."

He shook his head. "No. You never looked so much beautiful. And because I love you."

"I can say the same about you _mon amour_." She leaned her head on his shoulder and breathed deeply for her next words. "I love you Erik."

"And I love you _mon ange_," he murmured. "Do you remember our wedding night?" She nodded.

"That was one of the best moments of my life. Christine, I was lost before I met you. Thank you for giving me the best life a man could ever hope for."

Tears pricked her eyes as she kissed his weathered cheek. "I should thank you…for loving me and giving me a life I never could have asked for."

Erik enfolded her to him and kissed her passionately. "Do you wish to…?"

"Yes Erik."

Becoming one with this woman after fifty years always felt like the first to Erik. They clung to each other as they reached their release. Erik did shown his devotion to her by making love to her every night. It was the one promise he never broken.

He held her as she fell asleep and listened, as her heartbeat grew fainter and fainter. After a while, the beating ceased.

Erik did not cry. He kissed her lips one last time and closed his own eyes. He never woke up.

The End


End file.
